


Birthday Preparation

by ertrunkener_Wassergeist



Series: Stories on Eos / Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cultural Differences, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertrunkener_Wassergeist/pseuds/ertrunkener_Wassergeist
Summary: In which Cor does his best to help preparations for Nyx' birthday party.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: Stories on Eos / Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157741
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Birthday Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys!
> 
> This prompt was "Why are you doing this?" given to me by the lovely priestess-accursed-heir over on Tumblr!  
> Have a little one shot where Cor tries to cook.
> 
> Have fun reading!

The knife came down more forcefully than it needed to. Nyx winced and continued to watch Cor. One would think someone with Cor’s talent for all things with a bladed edge would be better at this. But no. He very clearly wasn’t.

“I could help, you know?” Nyx dared to offer.

The knife continued to mutilate the poor courgette.

“No,” Cor grunted and continued to cook.

Or try to. Because Nyx was pretty sure by now that the older man had next to no experience in the kitchen. He continued to watch for a few moments longer before he couldn’t take this anymore.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, just a touch exasperated.

“Because you have cooked every meal until now. And it’s your birthday.”

This wasn’t how birthday parties went. Well, not Galahdian ones, at last. They were to cook together, make good memories and have fun while preparing the meal. Obviously this wasn’t how it went in Lucis. Maybe he could get Libertus to give Cor some cooking lessons for next time.


End file.
